Después de la calma llega los¿?
by Lakssy-Chan
Summary: Una historia donde no se encuentra en ningún episodio donde Petra y Jesse demuestran lo que sientes.
**Hola, está es una historia que ya tenía tiempo, sólo que no la había subido debido a que buscaba información. Aunque eh leído muchos fic (que están en inglés) me he tomado la molestia de hacer uno a nuestro idioma, espero y no sea el único fic.**

 **-juegos e incluyendo personajes no me pertenecen si no de su creador y juego.**

 **-La historia no tiene acción al juego puede ser que sea un capítulo alternativo no existente.**

 **-Lo que les** **NO** **es ninguna copia si no mía.**

 **También habrá parejas cuando estén leyendo se darán cuenta. Jeje**

 **Bueno ahora si a leer.**

 **Después de la calma llegan los...¿?**

Gabriel: Jesse junto con sus amigos detuvieron a la tormenta de wither... -mira a los chicos-... Ellos son los nuevos héroes y me da un honor decir que será la nueva orden de la piedra...

Gabriel le entregó una Star Nether sólo que tenía un color muy diferente a lo que se había visto, un color púrpura era lo que diferenciaba a este objeto.

Gabriel: un recompensar y ahora serán parte de la nueva orden de la piedra -dándole la Star Nether-

Jesse agrecio, tomo el objeto y lo coloco en dicho posición que tenía la figura del amuleto, una vez colocado las luces de la nueva orden se encendieron dando a entender que ahora ellos quedaban a disposición para ayudar a la gente.

Petra miraba orgullosa a sus amigos. Aunque no pasó mucho para retirarse quería estar un momento sola, después de la ocurrido se sentía algo mal.

Petra término por alejarse suficiente, veía como los chicos se encontraban disfrutando de la ceremonia. Aunque para Jesse no era así, pues Reuben había dado su vida y el era el héroe.

Ella dio un suspiro para luego recargarse en un árbol. Pensaba con cuidado la situación en la que se encontraba, ss encontraba confundida hasta que no pasó mucho cuando una voz hizo apto de presencia, era Ivor quien parecía un tanto tranquilo debido a que una sonrisa se le notaba en su rostro.

Ivor: aún sigues haciendo ventas -la mira-

Petra: claro, eso nunca cambiara, pero, ¿que es lo que quieres? Ya que si es una calavera de wither olvidalo... -cruza sus brazos-

Ivor: oh no, eso no lo haré, sólo quiero que consigas un bastón de blazer -sonríe-

Petra: eso puedes comprarlos con los comerciantes -serena-

Ivor: vamos te pagaré

Petra dudo un poco aún así tuvo que acceder, pero no antes de recibir un pago que sería un diamante.

Ivor: te entregaré el resto una vez que me traigas suficiente...

Petra: bien tengo por hecho -sonrie-

Ivor se alejó petra quedó de pie unos minutos antes de irse, aunque no pasó mucho cuando escucho la voz de los chicos. Más la de Jesse quien se encontraba algo preocupado por la pelinaranja debido a que había desaparecido.

Petra: hola chicos

Jesse: ¿a donde vas?

Olivia:¿no piensas quedarte?

Petra: por ahora no, tengo otras cosas que hacer... Ya nos veremos luego

Petra comenzó a alejarse, Jesse miraba a la chica de una manera preocupante, para luego ir detrás de ella para poder entender lo que pasaba.

Jesse: usted me está ocultando algo

Petra: ¿que? ¿Que cosas dices? -sin verlo-

Jesse: petra se te nota, aparte se muy bien cuando algo pasa contigo

Petra: no te preocupes... Estoy en mis cinco sentidos

Jesse: bueno... ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Petra: mmm... Esta bien

Ambos tomaron camino hacia el destino, el lugar que petra se dirigía estaba algo apartado. Había llegado a un claro, los rayos solares pasaban entre los árboles y unas cuantas flores y arbustos ardonaban el lugar.

Jesse: ¡wow! Esto es hermoso

Petra: si, a quien venía a descansar antes debir irme a hacer mis trabajos y cuando volvía

Jesse miro a petra quien se encontraba un tanto lejos su cabellera se movía al ritmo del aire que se provocaba. En cuestión de minutos Jesse había reaccionado a lo que dijo.

Jesse: entonces ¿que harás después de esto?

Petra: ... -se volteo a ver a Jesse- bueno iré al Nether por bastones de Blazer

Jesse: ¿quien te pidió ese encargo? -sereno-

Petra: ... -lo mira-

Jesse: petra.. -la mira serio-

Petra: bien, bien, fue Ivor

Jesse: pensé que ya no le harías favores -cruza sus manos serio-

Petra: no pensaba hacerlo pero... Me pago -sonríe, saca un diamante-

Jesse: bueno... Aunque no me gustaría que hagas eso ya vez lo que sucedió

Petra miro a Jesse para luego comenzar a caminar su mirada baja haciendo que el chico hiciera una especie de confusión, él intentaba hablar con la chica pero no podía obtener respuesta alguna.

Jesse: ¿que pasa Petra? -confundido-

Petra: ...

La chica no decía nada tenía su mirada hacia enfrente hasta que sintió la mano del chico, esto hizo que la chica terminada por lanzarlo contra el suelo. Jesse quedó sorprendido por la acción de la pelinaranja haciendo que la chica sólo continuará el camino.

Jesse se levantó y fue tras ella, una vez estando cerca la tomo de ambos hombro y la giro, ambos ss observaron por unos minutos hasta que hablar Jesse.

Jesse: petra ¿en que estás pensando? -agitándola un poco-

Petra: ¡oyes! -molesta se zafa-

Jesse: pues dime que te pasa para que me hayas lanzado así al suelo

Petra: olvidalo... -continua el camino-

Jesse: no ... -la toma del antebrazo-

Petra no dijo nada solo miro a Jesse para luego escuchar unas palabras del chico.

Jesse: te ayudaré en lo que pueda

Petra: me ayudarías en que te alejes de mí... -molesta-

Petra se zafó y continuó caminando aquello había hecho que la chica comenzará a ponerme triste y con molestia, pues Jesse aún no se quedaría ahi de pie. En un movimiento que hizo Jesse, tomándole nuevamente del antebrazo está chica sólo demostró un rostro triste. Jesse la soltó la miro unos minutos para luego hacerlo posible por descubrir lo que le pasaba.

Jesse: petra... Cuentas conmigo para todo

Petra: entonces apoyarme en dejarme sola

Jesse: pero no quiero que vayas al Nether tu sola

Petra: no soy una niña, se cuidarme... ¡Se arreglar mis problemas! -triste-

Jesse: se bien eso, pero...

Jesse miraba los ojos cristalinos de petra, está demostraba una tristeza cosa que Jesse no dejo pasar, en cuestión de minutos él término por abrazarla.

Petra quedó sorprendida por la acción de su compañero, podía escuchar el latir del corazón del chico, su corazón estaba acelerado, al igual que ella debido al abrazo. No quería sapararse pero necesitaba hacerlo tendría que continuar el camino hacia el portal.

Petra se separó bajo su mirada para luego hablar.

Petra: bien, si quieres venir, vamos -voz tranquila-

Jesse parecia acceder al comentario de la chica, para seguirla. Él sonrió y la siguió habían terminado por llegar a una mina que conocía a la perfección. Jesse mido confundido ya que recordaba que ese lugar no había nada de un portal. Petra por su parte ss encontraba buscando algo entre las paredes.

Jesse: bien, supongo que vienes por armas ¿no?

Petra: no, llevo lo necesario, tu debes de buscar lo que te hace falta -tocando la pared de piedra-

Jesse miro confundido la acción de la chica para luego hablar. Miraba a la chica como tocaba la pared. Como si buscara algo entre aquella extensa pared. No entendía cual podía ser la cosa que buscaba, aunque no pasó mucho cuando un "¡Eureka!" hizo reaccionar a Jesse.

Jesse mido como una especie de pasillo se abría dejando un poco perplejo. Petra miro a Jesse para hablar.

Petra: ¿te quedarás ahí parado o vendrás conmigo? -sonríe y camina-

Jesse: si, voy detrás tuyo

Ambos caminaba por un largo pasillo algo angosto, aunque no pasó mucho cuando se pudo notar una enorme habitación, iluminada por algunas artonchas, aunque tiempo después un brillo muy usual apareciera, era la luz del portal, quien hacia apto de presencia, Jesse miro el portal pensando que jamás volvería a ver uno, aunque si lo deseaba tanto embarcarse en aquel mundo infernal.

Petra: bien, si quieres irte puedes hacerlo -se gira y lo mira-

Jesse: ¡ha! No lo haré -emboza una sonrisa-

Petra: bien, entonces...

Petra se encaminó al portal seguido de Jesse a minutos más tarde se encontrar en una especie de casa camuflajeada por la piedra del Nether.

La "casa" se encontraba amplia mientras había algunos cofres cada cosa contenía varios objetos, por ejemplo: Oro, hierro, encendedor, verrugas del Nether, espadas y armaduras.

Jesse: vaya... Se nota que has venido muy seguido

Petra: sabes que vivo de esto -se acerca a un cofre-

Jesse: espera ¿que? -sorprendido-

Petra: usted no se ponga mal... Y tome lo que necesite que pelearemos con unos blazer -sonrie-

Petra había tomado lo suficiente y se acercó a la puerta Jesse llevaba lo necesario una espada poderosa, una vez que salieron Jesse quedó perplejo pues noto aquella enorme camino hecho del ladrillo del Nether.

Jesse: ¿que es esto? -sorprendido-

Petra: esto es la fortaleza... Aquí encontraremos lo que buscamos -empuñar su arma-

Jesse: espera ¿siempre vienes a la fortaleza?

Petra: claro, aquí encontrarás a todos los mods que necesites

La chica comenzó a caminar para luego señarlad a Zombie puercos, aunque también se encontraban algunos esqueletos wither, los slime magma y ghast. Petra comenzó a aproximarse los Zombie puercos no hacian nada, sólo eran los esqueletos negros y los ghats que sobrevolaban la zona.

Mientras que los slime magma ellos saltaban en la dirección de los chicos pero terminaban siendo derrotados.

Petra: ¿donde rayos están esos blazers? -mirando a todos lados-

Jesse se percató de que un ghast se disponía a atacar cosa que el chico se aproximó para ayudar a su amiga, el ataque del ghast estaba a punto de matar a Petra, pedo está había sido salvada por Jesse quien se encontraba observando los ojos verdes del chico mientras lo tenía encima.

Jesse se sonrojo un poco y se levantó rápidamente, ayudo a Petra a levantarse y poder notar como los ghats as encontraba aún fn aquella zona. Ambos comenzaron a correr hacia uno de las torres de la fortaleza, una vez ahí dentro los jóvenes se ocultaron debido que en el interior había esqueletos wither y Zombie puercos.

Petra: espero encontrar uno aquí -serena-

Jesse: debiste a verte puesto una armadura -la mira-

Petra: estoy bien... No te preocupes, ahora andando...

Petra comenzó a recorrer los extensos pasillos hasta que pudo notar una zona donde se cultivaban lad verrugas del Nether, en el centro se encontraba una escalera que lo guiaba a la planta de arriba.

Una vez que subieron, Petra y Jesse pudieron notar a algunos blazers, pedo estos se encontraban junto con esqueletos wither.

Petra: bien es hora o nunca -sonrie- ¡vamos Jesse!

Jesse accedió y se dirigieron hacia aquellos seres, los monstruos miraron con sorpresa para comenzar con sus ataques. Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo cuando algunos blazer lanzaban sus ataques, cosa que ambos chicos no podían esquivar con facilidad y ocultándose entre los esqueletos wither habían más fácil la desaparición de los huesos negros.

Petra miro a Jesse para luego escuchar como un blazer se disponía a lanzar un ataque por fortuna Petra esquivo el ataque creando un enorme hueco en el muro, donde se pudo notar que no había tierra si no una caída libre a un gran extenso mar de lava.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás pero pudo notar como unos esqueletos wither se encontraban a apunto de atacar a Petra, la chica intentó defender pero veía que no era imposible y comenzaba a dar pasos hacia atrás.

Jesse quien acaba con un blazer miro hacia Petra quien se encontraba a orillas de aquel muro caído. Jesse grifo haciendo que la chica mirada aunque había sido demasiado tarde debido que ella había caído aunque se sostenia de una mano

Petra había perdido la espada pero es no le importaba en absoluto. Aquellos minutos pasaban rápido hasta que algo la sostuvo.

Petra observó a Jesse quien se encontraba sujetando el brazo de la chica, él comenzó a subirla y una vez arriba comenzaron la preguntas de salud.

Jesse: ¿te encuentras bien?

Petra: si, no te preocupes -dando un suspiro- será mejor irnos, al final de este pasillo hay nidos de esqueletos wither o blazers

Jesse: bien...

Ambos se comenzaron a correr buscando la salida, aunque lograron salir de la fortaleza aún le faltaba por llegar a lo que era el refugio en donde se encontraba el portal del nuevo al mundo.

Jesse portaba la espada y era el que iba adelante, mientras que la chica sólo podía notar a su alrededor de un posible ataque de los ghast o cualquier otro monstro.

Los ghast no se hicieron de esperar y fueron los causante de ataques, haciendo que ambos chicos no pudiera lastimado y se dedicarán a correr por un buen tramo. Una vez cerca del refugio Petra se aproximó a la puerta de hierro. Para pisar aquel presion que se encontraba en el suelo. Tomo Jesse de hombro para acercó queentrara al refugio.

Una vez ahí ambos ingresaron al portal, saliendo del otro lado, en aquella cámara secreta.

Petra: por poco y no la contemos no es as Jesse -sonrie-

Jesse: si, concuerdo contigo

Petra: ahora dame los bastones necesito entregárselos a Ivor

Jesse: está bien...

Jesse le entregó los bastones a la chica, mientras que petra caminaba, la rotundos pensamientos de Jesse aún lo estaban alarmando, el motivo por la cual había actuado asi antes.

Jesse no decía nada se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras que Petra caminaba algo sonriente pues tendría la paga completa.

Jesse: Petra... Puedo hablar contigo hacerca de algo

Petra: supongo, depende del tema Jesse

Jesse: bueno a lo que quería es porque te comportaste de una manera molesta hace horas antes

Petra no dijo nada se detuvo en un seco, bajo su mirada Jesse se aproximó a ella intentando descubrir lo que pasaba realmente por la cabeza de la chica. En cuestión de minutos ella miro a Jesse se veía de una manera triste, podía notarse que algo la estaba invadiendo. Jesse se preocupó más por aquello e intento entender el motivo de aquello.

Petra: todo esto fue porque aún me siento culpable... Yo vi la enorme tormenta del wither... -triste baja la mirada-

Jesse: pero eso ya pasó, no debe preocuparte por eso...

Petra: crees que eso no me importa... Fui yo quien le dio la calavera del wither y ni siquiera pude ayudarlos -triste-

Jesse no supo que hacer Petra continuaba con sus estado de tristeza y sin pensar demasiado Jesse abrazo a la chica, haciendo que Petra quedará de una manera sorprendida.

Petra: Jesse... -susurra-

Jesse no dijo nada solo continuaba abrazandola, quería hacerla sentir segura, él la conocía por ser una chica valiente, guerrera, le gustaba las aventuras y podría decirse que arriedga su vida por la aventura.

Jesse la ss separó un poco alzo la mirada de la joven para luego hacerla que la mirada. Ella miraba aquellos ojos esmeraldas del castaño, para luego darle un beso, dejando al chico sorprendido.

Petra sd separó un sonrojo había aparecido, ella se volteo para comenzar a caminar, ella siendo su tipo solia dejar como un tema oculto. Su camino había sido detenido petra había sentido la mano de Jesse quien se encontraba observando a Petra.

Jesse: Petra... -le toma la mano-

Petra: olvida eso Jesse... -sin verlo-

Rápidamente Jesse hizo un movimiento, haciendo que Petra quedará frente a frente quien su pensar mucho un nuevo beso se posó en los labios de Petra.

Jesse: petra... Realmente te amo, no se como pero eh sentido este enorme sentimiento de hace mucho tiempo -la abraza-

Petra: yo... Bueno... También te amo mucho Jesse... Desde la primera vez que te vi... Cuando no eras un héroe... -sonrie-

Jesse se separó un poco miro a Petra quien le sonreía de una manera amistosa, hasta que Petra hablo, dando a conocer que quería su diamante, Jesse sonrio y la siguió por el bosque, está ves ambos llevaban sus manos sujetadas, como si ha fueran más que amigos.

 **Hola admito que no soy muy buena siendo... Mmm... Cursi, pero aquí se lo dejo con mucho cariño y porque me gusta esta pareja de Minecraft: Story Mode.**

 **Petra x Jesse 3**


End file.
